Till Kingdom Come
by Dark Devil-san
Summary: Quando Tony si ritrova trasformato in un androide per colpa di quel Folle del Barone, per liberarsi della sua maledizione, finirà per fare un patto con gli abitanti del The Strange Floating Castle e dando il via a una serie di eventi che gli cambieranno per sempre la vita. [Howl's Moving Castle - Fusion]


**.**

**.**

**Non possiedo Marvel Cinematic Universe & Howl's Moving Castle**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Till Kingdom Come**

**.**

**I**

**.**

* * *

Il bullone tintinnò sulle mattonelle.

Tony, con un grugnito, si chinò a raccoglierlo da terra prima di avvitarlo al prototipo di braccio bionico che stava lentamente assemblando.

Da quando la Guerra dell'Infinito contro Thanos e le sue schiere era giunta al termine con la Vittoria delle Forze Alleate Interplanetarie sette settimane fa con la morte del Pazzo Titano per mano del Principe Thor di Asgard, dopo ventidue lunghi anni di guerra, dolore e sangue (di cui la Terra era stata coinvolta solo per gli ultimi sei anni, per loro fortuna a differenza del resto dell'Universo), Tony aveva finalmente potuto dedicarsi, come aveva pianificato di fare fin da dopo il suo rapimento nell'Emirato Afghano quasi sette anni fa ormai (prima che la Guerra contro Thanos travolgesse anche il loro pianeta), a progettare e creare invenzioni che avrebbero aiutato a migliorare lo stile di vita delle persone che solo creare armi perché la gente potesse uccidersi più velocemente e facilmente.

Poiché, solo perché la Guerra più grande che si era mai vista in tutto l'Universo era ufficialmente finita, non significava che tutti i problemi che affliggevano la Terra prima che scoppiassero le ostilità con Thanos si fossero risolti da soli in questi anni di tesa relativa calma. Anzi, organizzazioni come l'H.Y.D.R.A. o i Ten Rings, avevano approfittato della situazione in cui la Terra si era ritrovata coinvolta per trarne il maggior guadagno possibile dalla situazione. Con conseguenze disastrose per tutti gli altri.

Ma Tony si rifiutava di aggravare la situazione con il suo contributo in armi.

Ed era per questo che Obadiah, quando lo aveva visto dopo la fine della Guerra e Tony gli aveva detto che il suo progetto, di quasi sette anni fa, di convertire la Stark Industries in qualcos'altro che non fosse una fabbrica di armi (poiché la possibilità di guadagnare dalla vendita di armi – sempre più potenti e letali – non era calata, anzi, era aumentata), non era stato felice alla notizia. Era stato comprensivo, sì, ma non felice.

Ma Tony si rifiutava che le sue creazioni venissero usate ancora sui deboli e gli innocenti come aveva visto succedere nell'Emirato Afghano.

Certo, l'invasione aliena su New York di sei anni fa aveva messo il freno ai suoi piani ma ora che la minaccia era stata risolta, non c'era più bisogno di anche lui e le sue armi perché le persone potessero uccidersi tra di loro.

Ci riuscivano benissimo lo stesso da soli.

Invece, ispirato da alcune tecnologie che aveva visto in questi anni durante i vari consigli di guerra a cui si era imbucato, aveva deciso di provare a creare la prima protesi artificiale mai costruita sulla Terra da un umano. Perché da quando la Terra era entrata in contatto con le civiltà aliene nel 1789, i terrestri avevano fatto passi da gigante nei campi scientifici e tecnologici, e oggi, un secolo più tardi da quel primo incontro, cose che allora sarebbero sembrate impossibili erano diventate realtà. Ma anche con tali incredibili invenzioni come la corrente elettrica, il motore a scoppio o gli aeroplani, i terrestri erano comunque ancora anni luce indietro ai loro alleati interstellari in fatto di sviluppo. Su tutti i fronti.

E Tony aveva tutte le intenzioni di cancellare tale distacco con le sue invenzioni.

In più, ora che la Guerra era ufficialmente finita con la morte di Thanos, con i suoi eserciti che si erano dispersi ai quattro venti non appena la notizia della sua morte si era sparsa per tutto l'Universo, si era deciso per maggioranza che l'aiuto dei terrestri con la caccia e cattura ed eliminazione delle restanti armate ancora fedeli a Thanos sparse tra le infinite galassie non era più necessario.

Ma anzi, di rimandarli tutti a casa insieme ai loro morti e feriti.

E questa era la scusa perfetta per Tony per lavorare e proporre non appena fosse stato pronto, il suo prototipo di braccio bionico, la sua ultima grande idea.

E così eccolo qui, sette settimane più tardi dalla fine della guerra, cercando di creare una protesi funzionante per tutti quei soldati che avevano combattuto a rischio delle loro vite per il bene della Terra e di tutti i suoi abitanti e che per farlo avevano letteralmente perso una parte di loro stessi.

Stringendo con la chiave inglese il bullone allo scheletro metallico del polso del braccio che stava assemblando per tutta la mattina intorno a un groviglio insensato di cavi e fili per un occhio inesperto, sentiva l'orgoglio gonfiarsi nel suo cuore alla vista di tale capolavoro, uno in grado di ridare qualcosa che altrimenti sarebbe stato perso per sempre.

Proprio come Yinsen aveva fatto con lui con il suo cuore quando erano stati prigionieri insieme in Afghanistan.

Una sua mano massaggiò inconsciamente l'alieno impianto elettromagnetico nel petto con cui Yinsen anni prima, in quella scura grotta, gli aveva salvato la vita. Senza il suo intervento, lui sarebbe già morto e sepolto da anni con il cuore ridotto in mille pezzi dalle schegge conficcate nel petto.

Il pungente odore di caffè lo trascinò via dai suoi cupi pensieri.

"Sir, il suo pranzo." Lo chiamò Jarvis, il suo vecchio fidato maggiordomo, posando un piatto pieno di sandwich su uno dei tavoli affianco al banco di lavoro su cui Tony stava trafficando con il suo ultimo progetto, il tavolo in cui erano state posate le lettere giunte quella mattina più i giornali portati dal garzone quella mattina.

Sotto gli occhi di quella chioccia apprensiva del suo maggiordomo, con un sbuffo esagerato, Tony si alzò dallo sgabello, dondolò sui piedi, per lasciarsi poi cadere di malagrazia sulla sedia posta davanti al tavolo (come se fosse un bambino riluttante a cui era stato detto che era ora di fare i compiti). Diverse pile di libri e articoli scientifici dei più svariati argomenti tremarono leggermente sui loro precari appoggi per via del sue sconsiderate azioni, rischiando che tutto gli crollasse addosso.

Fortunatamente per lui, oggi non era quel giorno.

Semplicemente, amava vivere pericolosamente.

Sotto lo sguardo da falco di Jarvis, addentò uno dei tramezzini mettendoci su uno spettacolo e con uno sbuffo divertito il suo maggiordomo gli consegnò finalmente la tazza di caffè che altrimenti gli avrebbe tenuto nascosto fino a quando non avesse messo qualcosa di solido nello stomaco. Con un sorriso, Tony prese un sorso dalla sua personale ambrosia degli dei: il caffè.

Vedendolo mangiare, Jarvis si rilassò marginalmente prima di chiedere con un sorriso contento a malapena percettibile "C'è altro di cui avete bisogno, Sir?"

Alzando gli occhi dall'articolo di giornale che aveva catturato la sua attenzione quando gli ci era caduto sopra l'occhio, Tony rispose sovrappensiero "No, no Jarvis. Puoi andare."

Con un inchino, Jarvis prese il suo congedo.

Quando il maggiordomo stava per chiudere la porta dietro di sé, i suoi occhi caddero sull'ultima invenzione di Sir, e non per la prima volta, sperò che la decisione del suo datore di lavoro di voltare pagina non gli si ritorcesse contro.

Per quanto lui approvasse tale decisione, molti altri all'interno dell'azienda, così come alcune figure altolocate nel governo americano, erano molto contrari a tale drastico cambiamento per l'azienda. Sperava solo che la decisione del Signor Stark di non essere più solo e soltanto un armaiolo non fosse causa di problemi per lui e le persone a lui care.

Con tali grevi pensieri in testa, Jarvis chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

Intanto Tony, tra un morso e l'altro, sfogliava con vago interesse _Marvel Universe_, un quotidiano che aveva cominciato a pubblicare una sessantina di anni fa occupandosi di fatti di cronaca terrestri. E ben oltre.

In prima pagina si parlava del fatto che entro questa sera (UTC-4:00) anche le ultime truppe umane mandate ad aiutare i loro alleati contro gli eserciti di Thanos sarebbero rientrate a casa e dei festeggiamenti che ci sarebbero stati per tutto il globo non appena anche l'ultimo soldato avesse messo piede sulla loro madre Terra. E a seguire nelle pagine seguenti, c'erano diversi resoconti sulla Guerra, alcuni sulle varie battaglie che si erano susseguite negli anni, altri sul conteggio dei feriti e dei morti, e poi alcuni sui vari misteri nati durante la Guerra ancora oggi senza spiegazione, come The Strange Floating Castle che era stato avvistato ieri sera a sud del Queens mentre trasvolava la costa verso est, verso Long Island.

Strano castello, quello.

Comparso lo stesso giorno in cui New York City fu per la prima volta attaccata (e di conseguenza la Terra) dalle forze di Thanos, da allora c'erano stati suoi avvistamenti per tutto il globo, comparendo e scomparendo da un luogo e l'altro come per magia.

Perché sì, il Castello era pure abitato da uno strano Stregone, di cui correva voce che divorasse il cuore alle persone.

Mah.

Chiudendo il giornale e spolverandosi di dosso le briciole, prese con sé la tazza di caffè e si sedette nuovamente sullo sgabello davanti al suo prototipo di braccio bionico. Prendendo un sorso di caffè, si mise a valutare i pro e i contro se l'arto meccanico avesse bisogno di una fonte di energia esterna per funzionare a dovere, tipo il suo personale miniaturizzato reattore arc (a cui doveva soltanto trovare un elemento equivalente alla gemma nel suo personale pezzo toracico perché facesse da nucleo così da poterne creare alcuni di riserva), o sarebbe bastato la forza prodotta dal corpo su cui sarebbe stato impiantato per farlo muovere.

Con questi pensieri in testa non gli ci volle molto perché si perdesse nuovamente nel suo creare, e tra un ingranaggio e l'altro, mormorò tra sé e sé "Vedrai, sarai un braccio favoloso, come uno vero."

Quando un'altra vite, ore più tardi, gli cadde di mano, Tony, chinandosi a raccoglierla, sentì tutta la stanchezza della giornata crollargli addosso e passandosi una mano sopra gli occhi annebbiati dalla fatica, decise che per oggi avrebbe chiuso bottega (non riusciva più a ricordarsi quanto tempo fosse passato da quando aveva acceso le luci dopo che il sole era tramontato. Forse era davvero meglio che per oggi non lavorasse più).

Magari dopo aver passato alcune ore lontano dai suoi progetti i suoi pensieri si sarebbero schiariti abbastanza per riuscire a risolvere l'ennesimo problema in cui era incappato durante la costruzione dell'arto artificiale.

Stiracchiandosi, si alzò dallo sgabello e con tocco sorpreso sentì pure il suo stomaco brontolare, rumorosamente, dalla fame.

Girando lo sguardo verso il grande orologio appeso al muro del suo laboratorio, Tony notò sorpreso quanto fosse tardi.

Non si era accorto minimamente di che ora si era fatta, e tenendo conto che quella mattina aveva detto a Jarvis che avrebbe mangiato fuori a cena stanotte e quindi di non aspettarlo, il maggiordomo non era venuto alla Stark Tower a recuperarlo, come era suo solito, per riaccompagnarlo a casa per la cena, ma era rimasto a Villa Stark a occuparsi della tenuta.

Massaggiandosi lo stomaco dolorante dalla fame, lasciando tutto così com'era, prese il cappotto, il cappello e la sciarpa (un ulteriore strato protettivo per nascondere la luce emessa del reattore arc incastonato nel suo petto), e uscì di casa con il portafoglio in una tasca e la pistola nell'altra (dopo il suo rapimento, non riusciva più a uscire di casa senza un arma che potesse usare per difendersi).

Aveva una gran bella voglia di mangiarsi un bel cheeseburger.

Chiudendo la porta di servizio dietro di sé, notò il lampionaio che lentamente stava discendendo lungo la strada mentre accendeva, una dopo l'altra, tutte le candele poste all'interno dei lampioni che costeggiavano la strada. _Fuck,_ era davvero così tardi?

E alzando gli occhi verso il cielo vide le stelle scintillare sopra di sé, la sua torre e la sua città come mille e mille lucciole danzanti.

Sì, era davvero così tardi.

Oramai era già autunno inoltrato e le giornate erano sempre più corte di prima.

Con uno sbuffo infastidito si strinse a sé il cappotto e si diresse verso la fermata del tram a vapore a solo un minuto dalla sua torre, che fungeva sia da laboratorio che sede per gli uffici amministrativi della società, e lasciò dietro di sé il lampionaio che metodicamente accendeva i lampioni dando una nota dorata alle facciate delle case che formavano la sua amata New York.

Salendo al volo sul tram che si stava dirigendo verso il centro città, Tony si impresse negli occhi e nella memoria gli scorci di città che scorrevano tutt'intorno a lui, di come brillavano i quartieri alle luci dei lampioni, di come la sua torre – che la gente aveva preso a chiamarla 'grattacielo' data la sua impressionante altezza – di mattoni e acciaio e vetro svettava fiera da al di sopra dei fiumi di New York, l'odore di carbone bruciato che permaneva le strade come un profumo ben indossato e come il fumo delle ciminiere, che stavano venendo spente per la notte, nascondeva il cielo dalla vista.

Gli dava sempre un senso nostalgico, fin dal suo primo giorno qui, New York City.

Chissà perché.

Venti minuti più tardi Tony stava camminando per le vie secondarie del centro, mentre lungo le affollate strade principali, i militari insieme ai civili, continuavano a festeggiare il ritorno degli ultimi soldati che erano stati, fino a poco fa, ancora dispersi tra le stelle. Tony sbuffò alla loro ingenuità. Sì, la guerra contro Thanos e i suoi eserciti era finita, avevano vinto, ma l'H.Y.D.R.A. e altre organizzazioni dello stesso stampo, come i Ten Rings, presto sarebbero strisciati fuori dai buchi in cui si erano nascosti in tutti questi anni e avrebbero fatto un gran bel casino lungo le frontiere delle nazioni o direttamente all'interno dei loro confini, e soprattutto in luoghi di cui loro non avevano alcuna notizia.

Le guerra non finiva mai, cambiavano solo i nemici.

Superando un ubriaco seduto all'angolo della strada, Tony prese una scorciatoia per il suo ristorante preferito, quando una mano inaspettata cadde pesantemente sulla sua spalla.

Chissà perché ma non pensava che questo fosse un buon segno. Diffidente, si voltò levandosi di dosso, con una scrollata di spalle, la mano indesiderata.

"Sei tu Tony Stark?" chiese con voce nasale il soldato che lo aveva fermato.

A Tony non piaceva come lo stava guardando.

"E se anche lo fossi?" chiese l'ingegnere, mani lungo i fianchi e pugni pronti a colpire.

"Allora tu vieni con noi." Disse una seconda voce sgradevole da dietro di sé e _fuck,_ pensò mentre girava un poco la testa per vedere che era stato circondato da tutti i lati. Uno lo poteva prendere, due sì ma con fatica, ma tre era tutt'altra storia. Erano troppi, anche per lui.

Con sguardo furioso fissò i suoi futuri sequestratori (perché questo era quello che stavano pianificando, il suo sequestro), deciso più che mai di non farsi prendere e non senza combattere.

Era stufo di essere rapito e non aveva alcuna intenzione di essere tenuto prigioniero per una seconda volta e venire usato per creare nuove armi di sterminio.

No. Ma proprio no.

Tony era pronto a colpire quello più vicino con un pugno in faccia quando una nuova voce si intromise "Ah, eccoti qui. Ma dove eri finito? Ti stavo cercando, sai?" e una braccio si insinuò tra le sue spalle, attirandolo contro un corpo allampanato e vigoroso. Non come lui, che ancora adesso sentiva il peso dei mesi passati nelle mani dei suoi carcerieri nonostante gli anni già trascorsi.

"E tu chi diamine saresti?" chiese sprezzante l'uomo che per primo lo aveva fermato.

Tony sollevò gli occhi e vide un profilo distinto, capelli scuri con un elegante striscia di capelli grigi e occhi scintillanti come l'aurora boreale nascosti dall'alto collare rosso del mantello che gli accarezzava il fianco "Nessuno." Rispose il nuovo venuto con un sorriso per nulla amichevole "Proprio come voi. Perché non andate a farvi un giro?" e detto questo ruotò la mano da sopra la spalla dell'ingegnere e un cerchio di scintille si formò sotto i piedi dei tre. Un secondo più tardi i tre caddero nel portale con esclamazioni sorprese, scomparendo alla vista in un scoppio di scintille.

Tony era stupefatto.

"Ma che cazzo!?"gracchiò alla dimostrazione inaspettata di magia.

"Che diamine hai fatto!?" esclamò cercando di allontanarsi dallo stregone. L'abbraccio non si sciolse, anzi si strinse.

Chissà perché, nonostante tutto, era confortante.

"Niente di ché. Li ho solo spediti in prigione." Rispose con un sorrisetto divertito e… affezionato.

Perché lo stava guardando così?

Tony lo guardò senza capire "Perché?"

"Forse non lo hai notato per via della poca luce ma quelli erano soldati dell'Hydra." Gli rispose con estrema serietà.

Tony gelò a tale risposta. No, non aveva notato che facevano parte di quel tre volte dannato gruppo terrorista. Ed era piuttosto certo che se lo stregone non lo avesse aiutato, sarebbe stato di nuovo rapito da uomini che lo volevano solo perché creasse nuove e sempre più devastanti armi di sterminio.

"Tutto bene?" chiese preoccupato il suo salvatore alla sua faccia orripilata.

"Sì." Rispose tremante "Sì, tutto bene."

Era stato così vicino, così vicino a essere nuovamente rapito e ed era sicuro che neppure la pistola che si portava dietro da quando era tornato da quell'incubo centro asiatico lo avrebbe salvato.

E questa ne era la prova, cazzo.

Lo sconosciuto lo guardò dubbioso, ma miracolosamente non chiese niente.

Raddrizzandosi, domandò "Stavi andando da qualche parte di preciso?"

"A mangiare," rispose Tony con la nausea che gli artigliava la gola "ma mi è passata tutta la fame." Il suo stomaco brontolò in disaccordo.

L'altro l'osservò scettico "Umm… Conosco un posto adatto per risolvere il tuo dilemma corrente. Se vuoi, ti accompagno." Disse prendendolo a braccetto.

Tony si inalberò "Perché dovresti?" chiese diffidente.

L'altro si sporse verso di lui "Perché sono un Dottore." Rispose spiazzandolo. Non si aspettava una risposta del genere. Quando mai si era sentito di uno stregone dottore? E poi gli sussurrò all'orecchio "E anche perché qualcuno mi sta inseguendo. Fa' finta di niente e cammina."

Questa volta Tony lo seguì senza protestare.

Con passo tranquillo i due si inoltrarono per le scure stradine, con solo le candele alle finestre a illuminare i vicoli, ma non ci volle molto per Tony a sentire il rumore di qualcosa di viscidamente gommoso muoversi dietro di loro. Tony non aveva un buon presentimento per questo.

Di nuovo.

"Scusami, ma temo di averti coinvolto." Gli disse lo stregone mentre nere forme informi sbucavano dalle pareti delle case davanti a loro bloccando il passaggio.

"Di qua." Gli disse tagliando per una stradina stretta stretta tra due case, mentre i loro inseguitori li inseguivano con i loro corpi gommosi. Accelerò il passo e Tony si affrettò a imitarlo. "Avanti così." Gli disse quando oramai stavano solo a un gradino più in basso dalla definizione di correre e altri esseri magici spuntarono davanti a loro come un muro invalicabile e Tony era sicuro che i loro inseguitori dietro di loro erano solo a un braccio di distanza.

Ma il braccio che lo teneva stretto gli si avvinghiò alla vita con forza, e Tony si trovò a essere trascinato in una corsa galoppante e quando l'altro scattò in avanti, e Tony era ormai certo che si sarebbero schiantati contro quei mostri deformi, il suo salvatore balzò verso l'alto portandolo con sé oltre i balconi e sopra i tetti a fluttuare nel cielo con il vento autunnale e con le stelle.

E mentre le cose che li stavano inseguendo sotto di loro si schiantavano tra di loro, con un senso di meraviglia sentì l'altro dire "Distendi le gambe, e continua a camminare." Mentre gli prendeva le mani tra le sue e il suo rosso mantello carmino si gonfiava al vento. E vedendo che il mago faceva esattamente questo, lo imitò.

Con l'incertezza di una ballerina alla sua prima lezione di danza, Tony poggiò il piede come se stesse camminando normalmente per strada, e sorpreso si sentì sospingere in avanti, come se stesse nuotando nell'acqua invece di stare fluttuando per aria.

_Fuck. Fuck,_ stava volando.

"Bene così." Lo lodò lo stregone quando emulò il suo passo "Non c'è motivo per cui avere paura."

Tony era incantato.

Non aveva mai fatto niente del genere, e il poter volare – o forse sarebbe meglio dire camminare per aria – era un esperienza stupenda. Non c'era mai stato niente nella sua vita più meraviglioso di questo momento. E lui possedeva il suo personale aereo a elica. Ma neppure quello poteva competere con questo.

"Molto bravo." Gli disse lo stregone, e Tony lo guardò felice, mentre passeggiavano sopra i tetti e lentamente calvano verso terra, e non notò mai come l'altro uomo lo guardava affezionato.

Saltavano da un tetto all'altro e ogni volta che toccavano terra, per così dire, bastava un leggero balzo verso l'alto perché tornassero a camminare al di sopra dei tetti. Balzando dalla cima di un pinacolo di una vecchia casa per attraversare in lunghi e leggeri passi una piazzetta sotto di loro gremita di uomini e donne festanti, di soldati e civili che similmente bevevano, mangiavano, ridevano e ballavano tra di loro, ben presto discesero, come se portati dal vento che soffiava dal mare, giù fino ad atterrare sul bordo di una ringhiera in ferro battuto di un ristorante a cui Tony non era mai stato prima in vita sua.

Con un volteggio il suo stregone salvatore lo fece scendere dalla ringhiera e con occhi pieni di meraviglia Tony dichiarò "E' stato incredibile."

L'altro sorrise storto, ma sincero "Sono contento." Per poi guardarlo serio "Ora attirerò la loro attenzione. Tu aspetta un po' prima di andare via da qui." Tony annuì. "E visto che ci sei vedi di mangiare qualcosa."

Detto questo saltò all'indietro, il mantello che si gonfiò dietro di sé come una vela che cattura il vento di poppa, cadendo giù verso le persone che erano ancora fuori a festeggiare e come per magia sparì dalla sua vista. Tony si sporse oltre la ringhiera ma lo stregone era scomparso.

"Incredibile." Mormorò sottovoce. Che esperienza indimenticabile. Non vedeva l'ora di tornare al suo laboratorio e ricreare, con la tecnologia, tale esperienza.

Ma il brontolio del suo stomaco lo riportò alla realtà.

"Più tardi." decise passandosi una mano sulla pancia, che dopo l'incredibile esperienza appena vissuta gli era passata la nausea e tornata tutta la fame "Ora sarà meglio che mi riempia lo stomaco." E si diresse verso le scale da cui sentiva provenire odori celestiali "Vediamo cosa fanno di buono qui."

.

.

.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

.

.

.

_**Note dell'Autrice:**_

**Ammetto che ho questa storia che bolle in pentola da mesi e mesi, da quando ho visto il film Howl's Moving Castle e visto una fanart con Tony Stark e Stephen Strange che camminavano per l'aria come nel film citato poco fa (Ci credereste che mi sono letta il libro da cui è stato tratto il film dopo che l'ho visto? Io sì, lo faccio spesso. Particolarmente se la storia mi è piaciuta).**

**E finalmente mi sono decisa di pubblicare il suo primo capitolo.**

**Questo cross-over si baserà sia sul film che sul libro, e ci butterò un bel po' di personaggi vari tratti dall'Universo Cinematografico Marvel a recitare le varie parti, buttandoci pure in mezzo anche un bel minestrone della storia Marvel ma rimescolata perché si adatti alla storia, al mondo, che sto creando qui.**

**Ah, comunque, prima che mi ci butti a capofitto in questa di storia, ho prima altre che ho già pubblicate da finire (o almeno continuare) e alcune storielle già pronte che pubblicherò a breve (quanto 'a breve' non lo so) quindi gli aggiornamenti per questa storia per un po' saranno molto ma molto sporadici (Penso, se la vena creativa mi colpisce, potrebbe essere anche prima di quanto ci si possa aspettare. Anche da me).**

**E poi, dannazione, volevo finalmente pubblicarla, e niente e nessuno mi avrebbe fermata.**

***Tossisce imbarazzata***

**… E detto questo, vi saluto.**

**Arrivederci.**

**.**

**P.S.: Questa storia la troverete anche su EFP Fanfiction e Ao3**


End file.
